Par amour
by keira974
Summary: Fan fiction sur le couple Vegeta et Bulma.[Partie 5 et 6 ajoutées et 5 modifée.]
1. Un combat perdu d'avance

**Personnages présents: **Vegeta, Bulma, Trunk, Sangoku, Chi Chi, Sangoten, Sangohan, Videl, Pan, Hercule, Ubb et li-shenron.

**Introduction**: Il s'agit du dernier épisode de Dragon Ball GT. Sangoku et Pan ont combattu les six dragons maléfiques. Sangohan, Sangoten, Trunk et les autres sont venu les aider à combattre li-shenron un dragon à la force surprenante. Vegeta et Bulma arrivent au moment le plus critique, pour le plus grand bonheur de Sangoku, dpassé par les évènements. Après avoir pris le dessus en fusionnant, les deux supers guerriers doivent de nouveau faire face à un combat inégl et perdu d'avance. Li-shenron leur mène la vie dure et les empêche de refusionner. De plus un problème inattendu survient. Les batteries de Sangoku sont à plat. Il est incapable de se retransformer, et pire, il ne lui reste même plus assez de force pour bouger le petit doigt. Il doit abandonner le combat.

**Partie 1:**

**Un combat perdu d'avance.**

Sangoku était horsjeu pour le plus grand plaisir de li-shenron. Ses batteries étaient à plat, il avait repris son apparence enfantine. Pourtant, le super Saiyen ne semblait pas prendre la situation au sérieux. Il en riait presque, un rire ébétté. Cependant, intérieurement, il était abbattu. Il savait qu'à cause de cela et malgré lui, il conduisait Vegeta à une mort certaine. Bien que très puissant, il savait que le Prince des Saiyen ne pourrait rivaliser contre leur adversaire. Déjà à deux, il leur avait été impossible de prendre le dessus. Mais chose plus grave encore, il savait que les réserves d'énergie de Vegeta s'épuisaient rapidement. ET rester au niveau 4 demandait beaucoup de puissance.

De l'autre côté, dissimulé dans les ruines de la ville, Trunk, Bulma et les autres accusaient le coup. Voir Sangoku abandonner n'était pas dans leur habitude. Trunk serrait les poings. Le combat était perdu d'avance et il en connaissait maintenant le prix à payer. Il perdrait son père, l'homme en qui il avait le plus confiance, l'homme qu'il admirait le plus.

**Sangohan: Je vais chercher papa!**

Le jeune homme se précipita auprès de Végéta et de son père. Il souleva ce dernier doucement pour éviter de lui faire mal, il savait son père dans un sal état.

**Sangohan:Vegeta... Merci pour tout... Je prendrais soin de ta famille... Bulma et Bra sont en sécurité.**

Vegeta fit un signe de reconnaissance. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à sa femme et son fils, un dernier sourire, une dernière pensée... Il se remémora une dernière fois les bons moment qu'il avait passé aux côtés de son fils durant les entrainement, aux côté de sa fille qui le menait par le bout du nez et à a femme qu'il avait aimé avec tant d'ardeurs...

Le dragon maléfique était amusé et prenait un certain plaisir à voir le grand Sangoku, dit le guerrier le plus puissant de l'univers, capituler face à sa puissance. Il observait Sangohan transporter le guerrier loin d'ici. Il le va la main les visant tous les deux et fit apparaitre une boule de feu.

**Vegeta: Hey, toi! Amuse-toi plutôt avec moi!**

Vegeta se mit en travers de ses amis. Bras croisés sur s poitrine, il avait un sourire en coin. Malgré la fin logique de ce combat, il n'en avait pas perdu pour autant son arrogance. Il se mit ensuite en position de combat. Poings serrés, muscles contractés. Li-Shenron gratifia Vegeta d'une dizaine de boules de feux. Ce dernier ne put malheureusement pas toutes les éviter ou les repousser. Son rival était bien trop rapide. Le Saiyen s'écrasa violement sur le sol, s'enfonça dans les débris.

**Trunk: On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire! Papa va se faire massacrer!**

**Sangohan: Et nous avec! Nous manquons d'entrainement et nous ne sommes pas sufisament puissant! Nous le gênrions plus qu'autre chose!**

**Trunk: Mais il va se faire tuer!**

Bulma serrait les dents. Elle était d'accord avec Sangohan mais au fond d'elle elle voulait que Trunk ait raison et qu'ils aillent aidé son pauvre mari. Ca lui coutait de le voir aussi impuissant face à l'ennemi. Elle retenait son souffle à chaque coup que recevait son Prince.

Vegeta entourra son adversaire d'une cinquantaine de boules de feu. Puis, profitant de l'ignorance de son adversaire face à cette technique, ressera le bras. Chaque boules vinrent s'écraser et exploser sur la dure carapce de li-shenron. Le super guerrier fut dépiter en s'apercevant que sa technique n'avait eu aucun effet sur son adversaire. Celui-ci, sans crier gare, frappa le guerrier dans le dos. La violence de la chute créa un immense cratère dans le sol. Il n'était désomais qu'à quelques mètres à peine de Bulma et ses amis. Il pouvait entendre les cris d'encouragement de son fils. Il se releva. Pour ses enfants, pour leur avenir, il allait se battre jusqu'au bout. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle de vie, il combattrait. Li-shenron ne laissa pas le temps à Vegeta de se redresser totalement et le frappa de nouveau. Il s'enfonce plus profondément dans le sol. Le terrible dragon observa alors Bulma et ses amis... Il sourit et prépara une gigantesque boule de feu pour tous les éliminer. Lorsqu'il s'appréta à la lancer Vegeta usa de toute sa force pour s'interposer. Son corps fit barage et accusa le coup. Trunk et les autres s'éloignèrent alors un peu plus, s'enfonçant dans les ruines de la ville pour se protéger.

Vegeta s'écrasa dans le sol une nouvelle fois mais parvint cependant à protéger ses amis de l'impacte de la boule de feu.

Bulma aurait voulu courir, elle aurait voulu aider son époux, mais Trunk la retenait. Elle hurla le nom de Vegeta. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter de voir l'homme qu'elle aimait étendu sur le sol, dans cet amas de béton, bris de verr ou autres composant d'immeubles. Il était couverts d'émataymes, d'égratinures en tout genre, sans compter bien sur les laisions internes. Bulma se débattait, elle voulait le prendre dans ses bras, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le Prince Saiyen leva les yeux au ciel et durant quelques secondes, observa sa femme et son fils. Il repensa à Bra... Si innofensive... Ce monstre ne devait pas en sortir vainqueur et pour cela il mettrait tout en oeuvre. Il avait même une idée.

Il se releva. Un sourire en coin. Il épousseta son pantalon déchiré. Puis s'adressa au dragon.

**Vegeta: Pas mal... Dommage, je commençait à m'amuser...**

**Li-shenron:Tu as l'air bien sur de toi! Tu semble oublier que jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as même pas pu me caresser!**

**Vegeta: On va avoir le temps de faire connaissance tous les deux!**

Vegeta ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers ses amis observant une dernière fois ceux qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

a suivre...


	2. Le sacrifice d'un Prince

**PARTIE 2**

**Le sacrifice d'un Prince**

Vegeta souriait sournoisement, malgré le résultat si prévisible du combat, narguant Li-shenron au passage. Le prince n'avait aucune raison appaprente de se montrer si moqueur puisque ce duel était perdu d'avance. Le dragon serrait les poings et les dents. Il ne supportait pas que l'on se fiche de lui et il supportait encore moins ce sourire qui animait le visage de son adversaire.

**"Il n'y a rien de drôle Vegeta, cesse donc de sourire comme un idiot! Tu oublies peut-être que c'est moi qui est l'avantage!"**

Vegeta, bras croisé sur son torse, finit par rire, un rire qui glaça le sang du terrible tyran. Le super guerrier finit par pointer le doigt vers son adversaire.

**"Désolé mon gros... Mais, il y a eu un changement inattendu..."**

Trunk observait son père impassible, tentant de comrpendre ce qu'il avait en tête. Qu'avait-il prévu de faire pour être si sure de lui? Avait-il aperçut une faille chez le dragon qui lui permettrait de reprendre le dessus? Bulma observait du coin de l'oeil son fil. Elle ne put réprimé un triste sourire en remarquant que son garçon ressemblait de plus en plus à Vegeta. Il avait le même regard que ce dernier lorsqu'il était inquiet. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle regarda alors son époux. Le sourire qu'il avait gravé sur son visage ne faisait qu'accentuer l'inquiétude et la peur qui la gagnait. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien notre prince et ce sourire ne lui indiquait rien de bon.

Sangoku se redressa difficilement avec l'aide de son fils ainé, Sangohan. L'énergie lui manquait encore trop pour faire quoi que se soit et ses blessures ne faisait que le ralentir et le frainer.

**"Les garçons, approchez... Je vais ous demandez une dernière fois de me transmettre votre énergie.. On va en avoir besoin."**

Les trois Saiyens se rapprochèrent du super guerrier. Ils ne comprenaient pas. Il était trop tard maintenant pour que Vegeta et Sangoku ne fusionnent de nouveau, le dragon les en empêcherait et pire, les tuerait sur le champ. Si Vegeta était encore en vie c'est que Li-shenron avait décidé de jouer avec ce dernier.

**"Papa, qu'as-tu en tête.. Je ne comprend pas..."**

Sangohan observait à tour de rôle son père et le Prince Saiyen, cherchant une explication plausible. Il écarquilla les yeux.

**"C'est de la folie!"**

Nos guerriers Saiyens levèrent de nouveau les yeux vers Vegeta. Trunk serra les poing et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait pas accepter, il ne pouvait pas admettre que son père... Non, il ne voulait pas. Il donna un violent coup de poing dans un bloc de béton, qui quelques heures auparavant représentait l'immeuble le plus haut de la ville.

Li-Shenron regardait Vegeta, impassible. Il ne comprenait pas, mais il savait que s'il attendait suffisament, il découvrirait bientôt le fond de sa pensée. Erreur de débutant ou orgueil démesuré.. une chose est sure, grâce à cela, Vegeta avait pu récupéré suffisament d'énergie pour mttre son plan à exécussion.

Le Prince Saiyen, sans crier gare, se télétransporta derrière Li-Shenron, il l'attrappa fermement par les bras, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Le dragon tenta de se défire en faisant grandir les pic qu'il avait dans le dos. Ceux-ci transpercèrent le corps de notre héros, pourtant, il ne lacha pas prise.

Le tyran monta comme une flèche dans les airs, espérant ainsi atteindre l'atmosphère de la Terre pour que Vegeta, privé d'oxygène lache enfin prise. Le vaillant guerrier y vit une occasion inespérée...

Il observa une dernière fois ses amis, murmurant ses adieux à sa femme, Bulma, qu'il aimait plus que tout, à son fils Trunk en qui il avait fondé tous ses espoirs, à sa fille Bra, qu'il protègerait même dans l'au delà et à tous ses amis.

Très vite les corps de Li-shenron et de Vegeta furent entouré d'une lumière aveuglante. Vegeta hurla pour se donner du courage et de la puissance. La boule de feu grossit peu à peu, faisant disparaïtre peu à peu leur corps, les désintégrant totalement.

Une fine pluie s'abattit alors sur Terre. Les boules de Cristals furent propulser aux quatre coins du globe.

Sangoku s'éleva peu à peu dans le ciel. Les bras levé, une immense boule d'énergie au creux de ses mains, il la lança alors de toute ses forces sur un épais nuage de fumée, où se dissimulait le corps du dragon, gravement blessé, désintégrant alors une fois pour toute leur pire cauchemard.

Trunk baissa la tête et serra les poing, réprimant des larmes qui noyaient ses yeux. Son père était mort... Il s'était sacrifié pour permettre à Sangoku de tuer une fois pour toute leur pire cauchemard.

Bulma tomba à genoux, la main posée sur son coeur. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues, elle tenta veinement de se retenir, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de crier la mort de son mari. Elle hurla le nom de Vegeta, tentant par cet appel de le ramener à la vie.. Comme si de l'autre côté, il entendrait son appel et reviendrait à elle.

à suivre...


	3. Mort ou Vif

**Partie 3**

**Mort ou Vif?**

Un silence mortel s'était abattu à l'endroit même où la vie avait primé sur la destruction. Seuls les sanglots réprimés d'une femme pouvait se faire entendre à travers la vallé totalement détruite durant le combat. Les gouttes de pluies ruisselaient sur les corps immobiles de tous nos héros. ChiChi, ne savait que trop, l'effet que produisait la perte d'un mari... Elle fut donc la première à s'écarter, poussant ses fils à en faire autant.

Trunk, tête baissée, serra les poings très fort, tentant de contenir cette souffrance qui le faisait trembler de tout son long. Le jeune guerrier posa un genou à terre, puis le deuxième, avant de frapper de toute ses forces le sol abîmé, le creusant d'avantage.

Bra.. Qui dirait à Bra que son père adoré était mort au combat? Trunk ne supportait pasl'idée de voir sa petite soeur pleuré l'homme qui avait été durnt toutes ses années un héros à ses yeux.

Il tourna alors la tête vers sa mère. Elle semblait soudainement tellement calme. Elle avait cessée de pleurer et de crier le nom de l'homme qui l'avait rendu si heureuse.

La pauvre veuve se remémora ce jour qu'elle avait qualifier de parfait... Le jour où Vegeta, le grand Vegeta, l'avait aimé pour la première fois... Elle avait sentit ce jour là, quelque chose d'étrange, comme si elle allait jouer son avenir. Le Prince Saiyen sortait tout juste de la douche. Bulma l'attendait comme tous les soirs sur son lit. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver après l'entrainement pour discuter... Générallement ils s'allongeaient côte à côte dans le lit du guerrier et ils parlaient durant des heures entières... Bulma avait toujours adoré ses moment privilégiés qu'elle passait à ses côtés, elle aimait ce respect qu'il avait envers elle.

Ce soir-là, fut totalement différent. Bien qu'étendu l'un contre l'autre, ils ne parlaient pas. D'aiileurs, ils n'avaient pas envie de parler, ils voulaient juste se sentir l'un contre l'autre. Bulma se rappelait à quel point Vegeta semblait tendu. Elle se souvenait aussi combien elle avait frissonnée en sentant les lèvres du saiyens caresser son cou. Qui aurait cru que le jeune homme était si tendre? Lui qui semblait si dur et brutal en présence de personnes connue ou inconnue était finalement tout le contraire lorsqu'il était seul avec sa femme.

Cette nuit-là ils s'étaient aimé jusqu'à l'épuisement. Et Vegeta lui avait fais la promesse que j'amais il ne l'abandonnerait... Promesse qui, finalement, il n'avait pas su tenir... Oh qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait en vouloir à Vegeta de l'avoir quitté de cette manière.. Elle se sentait si seule désormais...

_A peine mort et déjà je salis sa mémoire... au mon chéri, je m'en veux.. Mais je suis tellement triste.. je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans toi... Tu me manque tellement..._ pensa-t-elle, en fermant les yeux. _On en avait parlé tant de fois de ce moment... Tu avais toujours su qu'il arriverait... Je tiendrais la promesse que je t'ai faite... Je serais forte...J'essayerais d'être forte..._

Calmement, Bulma se releva et marcha en direction de ses amis, qui l'attendait, têtes baissées, non loin de là. Usant des dernières forces qui lui restait, elle réussis à articuler quelques mots.

**"Ne faites donc pas cette tête... Vegeta est mort en héros. Il n'a pas hésiter une seule seconde à se sacrifier pour nous protéger... Il n'existe pas d'actes plus braves et courageux que celui-ci..."**

La main posée sur son coeur, Bulma se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieur pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre son triste discourt.

**"Vegeta n'aimerait pas nous savoir si triste et abattu... Vous savez... Il m'a dit un jour que s'il venait à mourir..."**

Elle ferma les yeux et essuya du revers de la main les quelques larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues. Elle fut couper par une apparition inattendue. Shenron, le grand dragon, avait fait son apparition. Le ciel ne s'était pas assombrit et personne n'avait fait appel à lui et pourtant il se tenait bien face à eux.

Il s'adressa directement à Sangoku et ses amis. Les mettant en garde contre l'utilisation abusive des boules de cristales. Une petite leçon de morale que la triste Bulma aurait préféré éviter.

**"Nous n'avons pas besoin de cette mise en garde! C'est trop tard! Le mal est fait! Il aurait fallut nous prévenir avant! Vegeta...**

**-Vegeta n'est pas mort... l'interrompit Shenron."**

Bulma se tut immédiatement. Elle cru défaillir en etendant l'affirmation de Shenron. Trunk prit sa mère par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber. Tous deux avalèrent difficillement leur salive, écoutant attentivement la suite.

**"Vegeta est étendu quelque part... Il est très affaiblis, mais n'est pas mort..."**

Le dragon fit apparaitre le corps de Vegeta. Ses vêtements ayant brulé durant son sacrifice. Il était totalement nu, étendu sur le sol. Son visage était tristement pâle. On pouvait voir très distinctement les plaies laissées par les pics de Li--shenron qui avaient traversés son corps. Le Prince Saiyen était entre la vie et la mort.

Bulma se précipita aux côté du guerrier.

Shenron les mit une dernière fois en garde contre l'utilisation des boules de cristales avant de disparaître. Les laissant seul avec le corps inanimé de Vegeta.

Bulma était tiraillée entre la joie de retrouver l'homme qu'elle aimait et la peur de le perdre de nouveau. Comme le dragon l'avait dit, il fallait faire vite. Le Prince ne survivrait pas longtemps s'il n'avait aucun soin.


	4. Une nouvelle épreuve

**Partie 4**

**Une nouvelle épreuve.**

Lorsque Shenron disparut, une certaine appréhension s'était fait ressentir au sein du groupe, comme si quelque chose de grave était ou allait se produire. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement la peur de devoir vivre sans boules de cristales durant un long moment... Mais ils le sentaient, une nouvelle épreuve les attendait... Grave? Dangereuse? Rien n'était moins sur. Seule la certitude que Shenron était la cause de ce doute leur parvint évident. Le dragon aurait-il décidé de s'assurer que nos amis avaient compris la leçon?

Tous observèrent le corps inerte de Vegeta, recouvert de multiples blesures; certaines parties de son corps étaient brulées suite à l'explosion d'énergie qui avait servit à affaiblir au maximum leur ennemi. Par pudeur, Trunk retira sa veste et recouvrit, au minimum, le corps nu de son paternel. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers sa mère, puis ses amis.

**"Nous devrions rentrer, papa ne tiendra pas éternellement..."**

Sangoku acquiessa. Si son pressentiment était justifié, il aurait besoin de l'aide de Vegeta, en admettant que ce dernier puisse leur venir en aide... ou le veuille. Usant du déplacement instantanné, le saiyen reconduit, tour à tour, ses amis jusque chez eux. Ils se promirent de prendre régulièrement des nouvelles et de se préparer pour le jour où, bien qu'incertain, un incident grave s'abattrait sur Terre.

Bra observait silencieusement le corps de son petit papa adoré. Ca faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il était dans le coma. La jeune fille aurait tant voulu qu'il soit auprès d'elle; aujourd'hui elle sortait avec un garçon et ,à le dire franchement,elle aurait vraiment aimé voir son père jauger son nouveau petit ami de son regard qui glaçait le sang à plus d'une personne et d'exhiber ses muscles de manière à faire comprendre que le premier qui faisait du mal à son petit ange aurait à s'expliquer avec lui. La pauvre petite baissa les yeux. Lui qui était si fort... Elle ne pouvait pas supporter de le savoir aussi mal en point.

Bulma entra dan la chambre du blessé, sans dire un mot. Elle changea les pansemants du guerrier, épongea le front de celui si recouvert de sueur du à une fièvre persistante. Machinalement,, la pauvre femme se laissa choir sur le fauteuil juste à côté du lit.

**"Bra, mon ange, tu vas être en retard à ton rendez-vous..."**

Bulma leva les yeux vers sa fille et lui fit un petit sourire, qui se voulait rassurant, pour l'inciter à sortir.

Lorsque sa fille quitta la pièce, Bulma s'enferma alors dasn la chambre de soin. lle jaugea l'espace réduit, le balayant du regard. Un lit, un fauteuil, un chevet... Une photo. Cette photo... Elle l'avait volontairement posée aux chevet du Prince Saiyen afin qu'il n'oublie pas, où qu'il soit, sa famille qui attendait patiemment son retour à la réalité. Elle prit le cadre: Vegeta, Bulma, Trunk, Bra.. ils étaient tous réunis sur cette photographie. Elle ne put réprimé un sourire en se remémorant ce jour. Elle avait passé la matinée à convaincre son mari de poser aux côtés de leurs enfants, sans grand succès. Puis Bra avait pris les choses en main. Et son sourire craquant et son regard océan avait fait craquer son père. Elle avait toujours su s'y prendre avec son père. Beaucoup de flatterie, un joli sourire, un regard de petite fille posée sur son adorable papounet et le tour était joué. Et lorsque ça ne marchait pas, elle devenait alors dure et utilisait le chantage affectif: "si tu ne fais pas ça, je te jure sur mon honneur que j'épouse Sangoten sur le champ."

Bulma prit la main de son mari dans la sienne. Elle la caressa délicatement, avant de s'approcher du visage du guerrier. Elle déposa sur ses lèvre un doux baiser. Elle s'attarda longuement sur sa bouche. Puis, tête basse toujours aussi proche du visage du guerrier, son expression changea. Les yeux remplit de larmes, la bouche contorsionnée par la tristesse, elle fronça les sourcils. Ca lui donnait un air desespérement sévère.

**"Revient! Je t'en supplie, pour une fois dans ton existence, écoute-moi! Réveil toi, mon chéri! On a besoin de toi... Bra, Trunk... tes enfants ont besoin de toi! J'ai besoin de toi..."**

Elle attendit silencieusement une réaction de sa part, mais comme elle s'y attenait, rien ne seproduit. Elle soupira et posa sa tête sur le torse de son époux et après une bonne heure d'un pesant silence, elle s'endormit profondément, bercée par le balancement régulier de la poitrine du guerrier, marquant une respiration lente et régulière.

Trunk était pendu au téléphonne. Il avait besoin de parler à Sangoten des craintes qui l'animaient. Il l'informa de l'état inchangé de leur Prince, de son inquiétude au sujet de sa mère, qui passait des heures entières à veiller sur Vegeta. Il déclara aussi que l'entrainement, qui avant le rebutait, lui manquait terriblement, avouant que finalement ces moments père/fils il les avait toujours adoré parce que durant ces périodes il ne se sentait jamais aussi proche de son père. Il soupira. Goten resta silencieux un moment. Puis ils raccrochèrent, l'un soulagé de s'être confié, l'autre abattu par la situation.

Bulma se réveilla brutalement, en sentant les doigts de Vegeta bouger sous sa main. Elle l'observa alors longuement, espérant le voir ouvrir les yeux.

Elle porta sa main à son front, il n'avait plus de fièvre. Elle aperçut le corps du guerrier bouger, s'agiter, ses doigts se crispèrent sous la douleur, aggrippant fermement les draps. Puis lentement ils finit par ouvrir les yeux.

La belle Bulma soupira. Avait-il entendu son appel? Elle aimait à le croire.

Le Prince Saiyen balaya la pièce du regard, qui se posa en dernier lieu sur sa femme. Cette dernière eut un pincement au coeur. Elle reconnaitrait ce regard entre mille.

_Non ça n'est pas possible... Dites-moi que je fais un horrible cauchemard... _pensa-t-elle, en faisant un pas en arrière.

Le guerrier était un peu perdu. Que faisait-il ici? Pourquoi, cette femme ,qu'il avait pourtant très distinctement reconnu, avait-elle autant vieillis?

la suite au prochain épisode!


	5. Amour ou Ennemi?

**PARTIE 5**  
Ami ou ennemi?

Vegeta quitta son lit difficilement. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes et chacun de ses membres lui faisaient atrocement mal. Pourtant, il n'y laissa rien paraître. Il se redressa fièrement et jaugea d'un mauvais oeil la femme qui lui faisait face. Allait-elle enfin lui dire ce qu'il faisait ici? Et pourquoi avait-elle vieillis d'un coup? Et question plus importante encore, pourquoi ne pouvait-il se résoudre à la tuer sur le champ?  
Lorsque Bulma posa fébrilement sa main sur le torse du guerrier pour le forcer à se rallonger s'en fut trop. D'un geste vif, il la repoussa violemment. Elle tomba sur les fesses, mais ne chercha pas une seule seconde à se relever. D'ailleurs, elle resta immobile à fixer celui qu'elle aimait redire en poussière tout ce qu'ils avaient construits ensemble, à commencer par cette confiance aveugle qu'elle lui avait porté jusque là.  
Les yeux du guerrier s'arrêtèrent sur une photo. Il la prit et en observa chaque détail. Il reconnaissait parfaitement sa silhouette, bien qu'elle ait terriblement changé, celle de la scientifique, mais les deux autres personnes, ces deux enfants... Et pourtant, lui semblait-il, il les respectait et les aimait. Comment de tels sensations pouvaient-elles exister en lui? Il ne comprenait plus. Il ne chercha d'ailleurs pas à comprendre. Il balança la photographie à ses pieds sans plus d'intérêt. Puis, très vite, après avoir détruit la façade de la chambre de ses légendaires boules de feu, il s'envola et disparut à travers les nuages.

La main posée sur son coeur, Bulma resta pétrifiée quelques minutes encore, le regardant disparaître au loin. Toujours à terre, elle ne parvenait pas à se remettre sur ses jambes qui tremblaient malgré elle. Elle se mordit rageusement la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas céder aux larmes. Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Elle avait mis tellement de temps et d'énergie à conquérir le coeur de Vegeta, à le rendre si gentil, aimant et doux... Pourquoi toutes ces années, les plus belles de son existences, avaient-elles été aussi vite oubliées du Prince Saiyen?  
Sa colère éclata enfin. Elle martela le sol de ses poings fragile en haïssant cet homme qu'elle ne parvenait qu'à aimer d'avantage, en haïssant ce regard méprisant, qui lui semblait-il, avait disparut depuis la naissance de Trunk. Devra-t-elle, par amour, tout reprendre depuis le début? Devra-t-elle reconquérir son Prince? Devra-t-elle, par amour,se battre contre cette haine aveugle qui animait le guerrier?  
Son regard se posa alors su leur photo de famille. Elle rampa lentement jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses mains. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura le visage de tendre Vegeta. Par amour, elle était prête à le supplier, à le suivre jusqu'au bout du monde, à sacrifier sa vie pour qu'il lui revienne.  
Dans un ultime effort, elle hurla le nom de du guerrier Saiyen, tentant par son appel, de le ramener à la raison, de le ramener à elle.  
Elle avait le coeur brisé. Le seul souvenir du regard si méprisant que le guerrier avait posé sur elle juste avant de s'en aller l'avait totalement anéantit.  
Elle sursauta en sentant une main puissante se poser délicatement sur son épaule. C'était Trunk. Alerté par un bruit assourdissant, il s'était précipité pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Bulma se laissa alors aller dans les bras de son fils.

"Il nous a oublié... Vegeta nous a oublié!"

Au même instant, Sangoku apparut grâce au déplacement instantané. Il était arrivé trop tard. Il soupira et fixa sans un mot les dégâts. Puis il fixa son amie de toujours et son fils. Ça y est. Ça avait commencer. Une nouvelle épreuve les attendait. Une épreuve bien plus éprouvante et difficile que toutes les autres. Là, il s'agissait d'une personne qu'ils connaissaient tous et qu'ils avaient appris à apprécier. De plus, il était extrêmement puissant.  
Pourquoi Shenron leur avait imposé une telle épreuve, s'ils n'étaient pas autorisé à utiliser les boules de cristal? Pourquoi leur imposer le Prince Vegeta comme adversaire? Lui qui était réputé pour avoir tué des milliers de personnes, lui qui était réputer pour avoir réduis un nombre incalculables de peuples à néant.  
Sangoku pria Bulma de bien vouloir contacter tous leurs amis. Ils devaient se réunir et prendre une décision primordiale. La vie des Terriens, leur vie à tous était en jeu.

Assis au pied d'un arbre, Vegeta tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait parcourut que quelques kilomètres à peine, ses blessures encore fraîches l'ayant beaucoup affaiblis. Il avait mal partout, comme si tous ses muscles s'étaient atrophiés. Et pourtant, malgré tout, il se sentait étrangement puissant. Il avait en lui une force qu'il n'aurait imaginé possible... Une force insoupçonnée. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de maîtriser cette affreuse douleur qui, lui paraissait-il, déchirait sa poitrine.  
Il serra les poings et prit une grande inspiration. Il le sentait, il n'étais pas à la hauteur, il lui aurait fallut du repos... Il sentait la fièvre envahir son corps.  
Vegeta se surprit alors à repenser à Bulma, à ses doigts de fées, ses mains guérisseuses comme il aimait à les appeler secrètement... Il secoua la tête, comment pouvait-il aimer cela alors qu'il ne connaissait que très peu cette terrienne? Il soupira. Il devait l'avouer, il était dépasser par les évènement. Hier encore, il se trouvait aux côtés de cet infâme Freezer... Et aujourd'hui... Il y avait cette planète, cette femme, ces émotions contradictoires qui l'animait... Il avait tellement de questions... Il soupira.

Bra et Pan écoutaient discrètement la discussion des adultes. Elles n'étaient pas très contente d'avoir été mise à l'écart. Elles avaient pourtant l'habitude des difficultés et des combats avec de mystérieux ennemis. Et puis, elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils parlaient de Vegeta comme d'un monstre. Il avait changé non?  
Bra colla son oreille à la porte. Elle entendait très distinctement la conversation, qui prenait, selon elle, une tournure qui était loin de lui plaire. Son père n'était pas méchant. Il lui arrivait d'être froid, têtu, méprisant... Mais il était loin d'être un monstre sanguinaire... Sauf avec ses petits copains peut-être.  
Bulma avait la tête entre les mains. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre d'avantage. Combattre Vegeta était une chose, le tuer en était une autre... Elle n'était pas d'accord. Et puis, il n'avait tuer encore personne et ne s'était même pas montré menaçant.. Méfiant oui, menaçant.. à ça elle pourrait le jurer.

"Tu connais Vegeta mieux que nous Bulma! Tu sais très bien qu'il est inutile de discuter avec lui... Il est loin de prêcher la paix... Il pense d'abord avec ses muscles...  
-Tais-toi Yamcha! Tu ne sais rien de lui! répliqua Trunk."

Le jeune homme était hors de lui. Alors c'était ça la solution? Détruire son père, sans même chercher à l'aider? Il avait perdu la mémoire, non? Il n'avait pas délibérément changé de camp.

"Et comme tu l'as dis je le connais mieux que vous! Vegeta a perdu ses repères... Il ne sait plus où il en est, c'est normal! On ne sait pas juqu'où l'a plongé son amnésie. Mais je sais qu'on peut l'aider. Et de toute manière il est trop faible pour faire du mal à qui que se soit.  
-Il a tué trop de gens pour qu'on puisse prendre le risque!  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu as peur Yamcha! Tu n'as jamais pardonné à Vegeta de t'avoir tué... Je connais mon mari!"

Bulma se leva brusquement de sa chaise. Cherchant un peu d'appui auprès de Sangoku. Celui-ci baissa les yeux.  
Pourquoi voulaient-ils tous tuer Vegeta? Ne faisait-il pas partis de leurs amis? N'avait-il pas racheter ses fautes en se sacrifiant à plusieurs reprises et en combattant à leurs côtés? Pourquoi vouloir l'éliminer?  
Bra entra à ce moment là, les yeux emplit de larmes.

"Je vous déteste! Mon papa s'est sacrifié pour vous t c'est comme ça que vous le remercier?! En décidant de le tuer! Si Sangoku avait perdu la mémoire et était passé de l'autre côté, je suis persuadée que vous lui auriez donner une chance! Alors pourquoi pas la laisser à mon père? Je vous déteste!"

L'adolescente quitta la capsule corporation en courant, puis sauta dans les air pour traverser les nuages à vive allure. Elle retrouverait son papa et elle lui dirait tout. Elle savait qu'il l'écouterait et qu'il reviendrait à la raison.  
Bulma observa ses amis sans un mot, avant de quitter la pièce.

"Je le ramènerait à la raison moi même! J'ai su conquérir son coeur une fois, je recommencerais!"

Trunk resta interdit quelques minutes. Il voulait sauvé son père coûte que coûte. Il suivit alors sa mère. Tous regardèrent alors Sangoku, comme leur dernier espoir. Ce dernier se gratta la tête.

"Ils ont peut-être raison finalement... lâcha-t-il."


	6. Une grave décision

**Partie 6**

Une grave décision.

Bra filait, tête baissée, à travers les nuages, parcourant des milliers de kilomètres sans réellement y prêter attention. Elle était tellement en colère contre Sangoku et ses amis, elle avait besoin de retrouver son calme. Pourquoi vouloir exterminé son père? C'était tellement injuste, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux, il n'avait pas hésiter à se sacrifier à de ne nombreuses reprises. Pour quoi? Pour que finalement ses meilleurs amis décident de le tuer parce qu'il y avait une possibilité, infime soit-elle, qu'il soit redevenu comme avant. Elle savait que dans le passé son père avait été un adversaire redoutable et dangereux, mais elle savait aussi qu beaucoup changé. Sa mère le lui avait dit, elle le lui avait même assuré.

Du revers de la main, la jeune fille essuya les quelques larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues. Grimaçant pour ne pas s'abaisser à pleurer elle repensa à ce que son père disait souvent quand il la voyait dans cet état. « Une princesse ne pleurait pas, jamais. Montre toi fière! Et puis, tu es tellement plus jolie quand tu souris! » Bra prit une grande inspiration se répétant sans cesse ce que son tendre père lui murmurait quand elle était triste. Reprenant peu à peu contenance, elle finit par regarder autour d'elle. Elle soupira et se gratta la tête hébétée. Ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à elle. Elle était perdu.

« Quelle idiote je suis.. Je n'ai même pas regarder où j'allais… marmonna-t-elle, en regardant de tous les côtés. »

Elle sursaute en apercevant une silhouette qui lui était familière, arrivée rapidement sur elle. Trunk l'avait suivis. Il s'arrêta face à elle et lui souris tendrement.

« Alors petite sœur, on se promène? »

Rassurée, elle n'en était pas moins la fille de Bulma. Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle fit une petite mine boudeuse, faisant mine de ne pas avoir besoin de lui.

« De quoi je me mêle! Et pourquoi tu m'as suivis? »

Trunk sourit. Il avait l'habitude, sa sœur avait de qui tenir il faut dire. Sa mère était aussi fière qu'elle et son père.. N'en parlons pas. Il mis ses mains dans ses poches et regarda les alentours, un joli paysage désertique. Il reporta très vite son attention sur sa chère et tendre petite sœur. Elle semblait fatiguée. Ce n'était pas surprenant, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parcourir autant de kilomètres en volant et surtout en si peu de temps. Il lui aurait fallut un peu d'entraînement, mais ni lui, ni Vegeta n'avait envie de perdre du temps avec elle. Elle était aussi têtue et bornée que sa mère. On ne pouvait rien leur apprendre à ses deux là… Combien de fois Bulma et Bra avaient voulu apprendre à voler, à faire ci à faire ça… Les deux guerriers avaient abandonné depuis longtemps l'espoir de faire quelque chose d'elle. Trunk ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il prit, sans un mot, sa sœur dans ses bras et fila à toute vitesse à la capsule corporation, où, il l'espérait, sa mère les y attendait encore. Mince espoir…

Le jeune avait vu juste. Comme il s'y attendait, Bulma était déjà loin avec sa nouvelle création: un superbe avion. Elle avait préférée partir seule. Il soupira. Au moins ça lui laissait le temps de se changer.

La scientifique se posa finalement, après une longue heure de vol, au beau milieu d'une clairière. Pas très loin, il y avait une forêt. C'était l'endroit idéal… Elle sortit de son avion et admira silencieusement le paysage, il était gigantesque. Elle soupira. Comment retrouver Vegeta dans un si vaste endroit?

« Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin! Marmonna-t-elle. »

Sangoku et les autres s'étaient réunis chez Tortue géniale. Ils devaient prendre une décision. Mais, quel choix faire? Laisser Vegeta sauf et l'aider à recouvrir la mémoire? Et s'il refusait? S'il se mettait à tuer tout le monde sur son passage? Avait-on le droit de prendre de ce risque? Il avait fait tellement de mal dans le passé. Sangoku ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Si Vegeta avait franchis de nouveau la barrière, il serait impossible à arrêter. Hargneux, furieux… il n'aurait aucune limite. Et Sangoku devait bien l'avouer, Vegeta était bien plus malin que lui sur beaucoup de points… Si à première vue, on avait l'impression qu'il fonçait tête baissée, en réalité c'était bien plus compliqué que cela. Le guerrier avait une capacité d'adaptation et une rapidité de réflexions incroyable. Sangoku secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas partir vaincu dès le départ. Il soupira.

« Bulma est notre meilleure amie. On n'a pas le droit de lui faire ça… Vegeta est comme un frère pour moi. Laissons-lui une chance. »

Bulma soupira. D'après ses calculs, Vegeta devait être ici.. Mais elle ne le voyait pas. Criant à tue-tête le nom de celui-ci, elle progressa rapidement à travers la clairière, s'enfonça alors dans la forêt. Elle s'arrêta net. Elle avait juste. Il était juste à quelques mètres en face d'elle et semblait mal en point. Étendu par terre, il était en sueur. Ses muscles étaient secoué par de légers spasmes. Elle ne chercha pas à se protéger de lui, elle fonça tête baissée à ses côtés. De toute manière, il n'aurait même pas la force de créer la moindre de boule de feu.

« Vegeta, mon chérie… C'est moi, Bulma. »

Le prince Saiyen se releva brutalement en la repoussant. Cette femelle terrienne l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas le laisser en paix? Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

« Ne fais pas l'enfant! Tes jambes te portent à peine… Laisse-moi t'aider mon chéri… »

Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne cessait-elle donc pas de l'appeler ainsi? Il ne chercha pas plus loin, elle avait raison. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus. Il posa un genou à terre, luttant désespérément pour rester debout… Bulma se précipita de nouveaux à ses côtés. Elle posa délicatement une main sur son torse et une autre dans son dos, elle accompagna alors sa chute, pour amortir au mieux le choc. Réaction prévisible du guerrier, il tenta une nouvelle fois de se défaire de son emprise. Il n'en avait malheureusement plus la force. La scientifique ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce scénario elle le connaissait bien. C'était ainsi qu'elle était tombée sous le charme du prince. Il avait involontairement fait sauté la salle de gravité spécialement conçue pour lui et avait été gravement blessé. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même situation: lui dans ses bras, mal en point, elle veillant sur elle, morte d'inquiétude. Elle posa une main sur son front. Il avait beaucoup de fièvre, c'était inquiétant. Son corps avait du souffrir bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait lors de la destruction de Li Shenron. Il lui aurait fallut des soins rapidement, mais elle était incapable de le transporter, seule, pour le conduire dans son avion.


End file.
